pripper one shot
by waddlesthepenguin123
Summary: basically what the title says, i suck as coming up with titles xD


"Private! Private! Behind you! Get out of the way! Private!" Skipper shouted frantically, spotting the devious Dr. Blowhole appear behind the youngest member of his team.

Private turned around too late, his world becoming black.

"Kowalski! Man down! Help him for Pete's sake!" Skipper ordered, struggling to fight off the evil dolphin while Kowalski attended to the injured Private. _Its okay Skippah, I'm okay._ Private wanted to say these words aloud but his beak wouldn't open and he drifted off to sleep.

Skipper stood by the door, hesitant to go in. He didn't want to disturb the younger, or face him. Leader, it mean protecting your team, and he had failed._ Oh god, its all my fault, he'll probably be angry, heck I wouldn't blame him for hating me...I kind of hate myself right now too ..._ The leader spotted a human walking down the hallway and quickly dove into the room. "Private?" he whispered, creeping closer. "Private?" He asked again, more urgently. _Oh god, what if he's really hurt? Or dead? or unconscious and he'll never wake up? And I let it happen. _"Curse you Blowhole" Skipper muttered angrily.

"Skippah?" Private opened his eyes sleepily and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank god your all right" Skipper sighed in relief.

Private squirmed in his leaders steel grip. "Skippah, your squishing me" Private gasped out and Skipper stepped back awkwardly.

"Sorry" He said embarrassed.

Private shrugged, still tingling from Skippers hug. "It's okay" he said, struggling to sit up"

" I don't think you should move yet" Skipper said worriedly, gently pushing the younger back against the pillows. "You need to rest"

"What happened?" Private asked quietly.

"Blowhole, who else?" Skipper said simply. Suddenly he was angry, angry that Private had got himself hurt, if only the younger would listen for once. "I tried to tell you to move, but you didn't, I wanted you to stay in the HQ, you would have been safer there, but no, you had to 'help the team' you couldn't be selfish for once, could you?" He took a deep breath and shouted the rest. "No, of course not, and now your stuck in this god awful place and its all my fault!" He broke off and folded his flippers angrily, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Why cant you listen to orders? And why in hell do I always give in to you?"

Private felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and swiped them away angrily.

"Oh god, please don't cry Private, I cant stand to see you cry. I'm sorry for yelling at you Private" He said, all anger suddenly dissipating in a blink.

"Its not your fault Skipper" Private hiccupped. " I just wanted to impress you, make you proud of me." _So you would pay attention to me, maybe if I made you proud you could love me..._ Private then laughed insanely at the thought _ A penguin can dream._

Skipper gave the penguin a strange look and sat down next to him. "You don't need to impress me soldier, I'm proud of each member of my team, your no exception.

Private nodded numbly, knowing it was useless to argue with Skipper.

"I know what will cheer you up" Skipper said cheerily, standing up. "I'll be back soon, I'm glad your okay" He said, impulsively planting a kiss on top of Private's head before high tailing it out of there in embarrassment. _Why the hell did I do that?_ He slapped himself. _Sometimes I wish my body wouldn't listen to my stupid brain._ He slowed to a walk outside the building, but that didn't slow down his brain.

Private watched in shock as his leader disappeared around the corner. He touched his head where Skipper had kissed him and let his flipper linger there, a shy smile on his face. _Skipper kissed me! But it was probably just an 'I'm glad your not dead kiss.'_ He sighed at this thought. _I'm probably overreacting way to much, but it still counts for something, right? This cant be real, I must be dreaming._ He slapped himself twice, hard, causing his face to sting. _Well, I guess I'm awake, I'm just not sure if that's a good thing or not. _He leaned back against the pillows, lost in a daze.

Skipper coughed awkwardly when he returned to get Private's attention. _The little guy always has his head in the clouds_. He smiled to himself then turned serious. _I've got to say something...something...some excuse..._His thoughts were interrupted by Private.

"A snow cone!" The younger squealed, practically bouncing up and down in his bed from anticipation.

"Okay, okay, calm down a little would you" Skipper laughed, handing over the treasure.

Once Private had finished he looked at Skipper expectantly. "Skipper, I..." The younger started but Skipper had to dive for cover as a human entered the room.

"Well little guy, looks like its time for some more pain medication, you must be mighty glad for that" the doctor chuckled.

"No! I have to talk to Skippah! I don't need any stupid pain medication, it'll put me to sleep, I just need to talk to Skippah so go away!" Private shouted but the human paid no attention to him, giving the penguin his medication ands leaving.

Skipper crawled out of his hiding spot warily.

"Skippah" Private said groggily.

Skipper sighed but moved closer to the little penguin. _What the hell am I going to say to him..._ "Yes Private?"

Private sighed contently as he grasped the older's flipper, causing Skipper to move to sit next to him so the leaders flipper wasn't ripped off. _For a little guy he's got a grip of freaking steel._ He looked at their interlocked flippers tensely. _Why did I have to kiss him? Look what I started. Do you hear me brain? You better hear me, you and your stupid ideas. Although I don't really mind that much..._ He smiled and stroked the younger's feathers, watching his breath slow and become more even. _Have pleasant dreams Private._ He watched him for a few minutes._ He looks so peaceful._ "I love you Private" He murmured, brave to admit it aloud but too scared to say it to the younger's face. Private's head popped up, shock written all over his face as he stared intently at the older.

Skipper's flipper stopped mid-stroke and he let out a sharp gasp. _Oh crap! Shit! I thought he was asleep, I didn't want him to hear me..._ Skipper sat shocked, Private's eyes searching his. Finally the younger spoke. "You love me?" His voice quavered on the last word.

Skipper scratched the back of his head awkwardly. _What the hell do I say? Its not like I have a decent excuse he'll believe._ "Yes" Skipper squeaked out, coughing awkwardly. "Very much, more than a leader should"

Private threw his flippers around the leader. "I love you too Skippah, nobody ever said that to me before, it feels...good" Private admitted.

"Really?" Skipper asked "Not even your parents?"

"They died" Private said flatly. "I don't even remember them, they died when I was little and I went to live with uncle Nigel for awhile before coming here. Don't get me wrong, I guess he's a nice enough penguin, just not the touchy feely type, kind of like you" Private added as an afterthought.

Skipper was still comprehending Private's first comment. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Private shrugged. "It doesn't come up in conversation much" he said sarcastically.

"But, your so caring and"

"Maybe if I care about other people they will care about me" Private whispered sadly. " I lie in bed sometimes and feel so alone, sometimes I just want somebody to hug me and tell me everything's going to be alright, and when I got here, well no offence Skippah, but I thought it was hopeless, nobody would care, especially not you, but guess what Skippah? On the inside your just a big softie, once you get through the tough exterior." Private said, snuggling close.

"Tell anybody and I'll beat you up" Skipper joked.

"I'd like to see you try" Private taunted with a smile.

"Sorry Private, your skills aren't' exactly fighting related" Skipper said with a smirk, leaning towards the younger.

" I think you should kiss me" Private whispered boldly.

Skipper burst out laughing. "Way to ruin the moment Private" he laughed.

Private blushed and let out a reluctant yawn.

"Looks like somebody's a little tired" Skipper teased.

"Not really" Private protested.

"Go to sleep, you'll need it, I'm breaking you out of this dump tomorrow, well, if you feel like it"

"I cant wait to go home" Private whispered tiredly.

"Me either" Skipper responded with a smile.


End file.
